YuGiOh 5D's: Akiza's Broken Heart
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza is in the hospital after the Dark Signers decided to attack the Arcadia Movement. I changed the scene a bit but enough to make it funny and with a little twist in it. Please read and review!


Aki's Broken Heart

Aki POV

Jack, Ruka and Rua watched the doctors tried to get me to come to, but I couldn't; something didn't feel right… I could see into the signers' minds to see what was happening around them.

"Poor Aki…" Ruka said watching from the window.

"Hey I just realized something there are three signers here, four if you count me, that's good right Jack?" Rua questioned.

"Rua for the umpteenth time your not a signer, but you may be onto something, Jack do you think we were brought together for a reason?" Ruka asked.

"Perhaps Ruka, but I think we'll need all-" Jack started before being cut off.

My parents rushed into the hallway in front of the room where I was lying unconscious.

"Aki… my little girl…" my mother started.

The doctor walked out of the hospital room with the nurse close behind.

"Doctor!" my dad shouted. "Will our daughter pull through?"

"Please she's all we have…" my mother begged.

"Maybe it is best if we talk inside…" the doctor say said as he led my parents over to my bed.

"Physically she's in perfect health, but I believe she's in this coma because of some emotional trauma." The doctor stated.

"I knew it, this is all our faults." My mother said as she dropped to her knees and placed her head next to mine.

"Aki, mommy's little rose, we're so sorry for how we treated you, please wake up…" my mother said, her voice breaking.

"We've got to help, if there's something wrong that the doctors can't fix maybe we could use our signer powers like with telepathy or something, wouldn't that work Jack?" Ruka asked while gazing up at him.

"If the doc's right and she's got some broken heart it's gonna take a lot more that telepathy, she needs someone who knows the true Aki. Sayur's gone and vanished so I'm afraid we're out of options…" Jack said matter-of-factly as the twins' hearts sank.

"Unless he might help her," Jack said with a curious tone as he walked over to my parents.

"I'm Jack Atlas and I think I know someone who might be able to help your daughter wake up after all," Jack said standing behind the headboard of my bed.

"Like who?" My mother questioned.

"Please tell us," my father begged.

Jack held out for a minute.

"His name is Yusei Fudo."

Back in the satellite Yusei was working on his runner after the incident with Kalin and Blister is trying to put together what happened last night. Blister walked over with the laptop.

"Sounding sweet," Blister said with a slightly excited tone.

"Thanks it's uh…almost ready. Any news about what's going on in Neo Domino City?" Yusei asked while casting a neutral glance at the computer screen.

"The whole city's in a state of chaos, the dark signers decided to turn ten city block of buildings into rubble, the only thing left is the Arcadia Movement's headquarters," Blister started.

"Do you think they went after Aki?" Yusei asked, a bit worried for his fellow signer friend.

"Probably or they just bought a bunch of stock and bulldozers. She's in the hospital, I hacked into her medical files apparently she won't wake up."

"A coma…" Yusei said while placing his fist over his heart. "If only I could've been there…" he murmured to himself.

"You gonna use that signer power of yours to help cause I'm sure she needs a friend right now, like when you needed your friends after you lost that duel with Kalin," Blister stated interrupting his thoughts

"You're right, but I couldn't even help myself during that shadow duel. I'm sure I'd only make things worse for her," he said staring at the ground.

My dad arrived in a helicopter.

"I'd like to thank you for taking the time to see me Mr. Fudo; I'm here, because I need you to save my daughter Aki…" he said as he casted his gaze downwards at the table.

"So you're her dad? I heard of you, not to flattering I'm afraid senator." Yusei said with an annoyed tone.

"I know… but I'm trying to make things right! She's in the hospital suffering from some heartbreak that's my fault, I pushed her away and she joined that Arcadia Movement. With Sayur missing she's got no one, she doesn't even respond to us her parents, and who blames her, that's why I'm here…"

"Before I let my Yusei run off again why don't you tell us the whole story from the beginning." Martha said with a demanding tone.

"Okay then. I've never been a perfect dad or a very good one for that matter. I had an important job, it was my first year as a senator and I had a lot of responsibilities. I guess I forgot what matters… I missed my daughters' birthday, so I left her a new deck on her nightstand, she woke up the next morning so happy that she got what she wanted, but then I had to leave and she got mad, she started crying and ran upstairs. She said she never wanted to see me again. I was doing important work, but how do you explain that to a little girl. As the months passed I saw her less and less, I made up for lost time by dueling whenever we could and that seemed to work well enough, until one day… we were dueling and she was about to activate her trap card when my cell phone rang, I answered it and I said I'd have to leave, then she got mad. She activated her trap and it threw me against the wall, I'd gotten up and called her a monster by accident. I didn't know what to do so I sent her away!"

'_Wow I never realized how messed up Aki's life is…' _Yusei thought as Aki's dad continued on with the story

"To duel academy, but she only felt more isolated so she ran home one night and saw us enjoying our lives without her, then she got mad, she used her powers to destroy all the glass in our house that was the last time I saw her I know she joined the arcadia movement and made it easier on us."

'_I just need to feel safe again…Sayur…you were the one who freed me of my fears, he really cared for me and now he's gone… Sayur was right I never should've listened to Yusei… no what am I saying! I have to trust and love myself and forget the past in order to be happy. But I can't be happy without Sayur… he's gone and I can't wake up… Yusei… help me…_' I thought as I felt the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"That's why I need you; Jack said you cared about her," my father said turning away from Yusei momentarily.

"But right now I don't think I have the strength to help her…" Yusei said glancing down at the polished wooden table.

"But you must! Jack thinks you just need to duel her again, he said that your voice could wake Aki from her coma, that your deck could heal her heart," my father said placing his hands on top of Yusei's.

"I would, but I'm in no shape to duel anyone right now…" Yusei said softly.

"But her last hope please!"

"I don't know…"

"For goodness sake Yusei you can't just turn your back on this poor girl or sue help me! Unless, you're afraid to duel again," Martha said with an accusing tone.

A shocked look passed over Yusei's face as a flashback of his duel with Kalin came into his mind.

"Ah, so it's true still thinking about that duel with Kalin right? Well you can't stay here. Wounds healed, bike's repaired what are you waiting for?" Martha questioned.

"Um well you see uh-" Yusei said as Martha grabbed him by the ear.

"Shame on you Yusei, if you're not gonna help that young girl then why'd I patch you up? If I've taught you one thing Yusei it's to help your friends. They're waiting for you and if all this talk about strange purple lights and the end of the world is true then you'll need their help, and your sure not gonna get by sitting in my dining room. I can't imagine how scared you must be, but you have to face that fear," Martha said soothingly.

Yusei nodded his head with a smile.

"So you'll help? Thank you!" My father exclaimed.

Martha laughed a bit.

"And once this is all over maybe you'll take her on a date!" She said watching for Yusei's expression.

Yusei got a shocked look on his face and jumped to his defense.

"What?" he shouted back.

"I'm just saying if you two had some special connection…" Martha started

"I'm trying to save the world, not date!" Yusei shouted back.

I started laughing in my head because I could hear him. Why wouldn't I wake up?

Back at the hospital my father led Yusei into my hospital room. He approached me and wiped away the tears on my cheek.

"It's me…Yusei…" he whispered.

Our marks glowed as I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked up at him.

"You're awake!" he said with a soft but excited tone.

"Yusei...? What happened to me…?" I questioned softly.

"You were attacked by the dark signers and you got hit so hard by something that you fell into a coma…" he said softly stroking my hair softly.

"But… Sayur… he… fell…" I stammered as my eyes widened in shock.

He got down on his knees and placed his hands on my shoulders. Tears welled up in my eyes and they started rolling down my cheeks.

"But, he was all… all I had left…" I continued.

I glared at my father.

"He was more a father to me than you ever were!" I shouted at him all my anger boiling up inside me.

I turned back to Yusei and put my head down as my anger melted away at the rhythm of his hand stroking my hair.

"So this is how it's supposed to be…" I said for only Yusei to hear.

"Aki please calm down," he said softly.

"I'm trying…"

"Let me help," he said as he embraced me.

All the emotions inside my head disappeared as did the world around me. It seemed as if we were the only people in the world that mattered. '_He's just trying to calm me down; I don't think he means it.'_ At that moment he pulled away, I wished he hadn't.

"Better?" he asked with as a smile graced his lips.

I smiled myself, I felt myself start to blush so I looked away. He smiled even more and he hugged me again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. Then moments later I pulled back.

"Yusei I need to calm down…" I said softly.

"You need to duel?" he questioned.

I nodded my head. He leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Take all your anger out on me."

"I'll try," I whispered, letting my worry show.

"Don't worry about me." He whispered back.

I stood up, grabbed my duel disk and walked to the other side of the room. He walked in front of my friends and parents.

"I'll be going first. I summon Evil Thorn! And I think I'll activate its special ability, if I sacrifice it now you take 300 points of damage," I said as my monster appeared in front of me.

(Yusei: 3700)

"Once I sacrifice one Evil Thorn two take its place," I finished.

"But, they don't have their special abilities," Jack said.

"Right Jack, next I activate a spell card Closed Pant Gate! This card creates a living wall that nothing can penetrate, which means no attacks for you next round! Your turn, have fun," I said darkly.

"I'm not I'm trying to help you, and this guy might just do the trick," Yusei said he placed a card on the duel pad.

Shield Warrior appeared in front of Yusei. I couldn't stand to hurt him, but he said he was okay with it…so here goes.

"I'll throw down a couple face downs your turn," he said as he finished his turn.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight! And due to my Knight's special ability I can summon another plant-type monster from my hand as long at it is level four or below, and I choose Dark Verdure!" I called as my monsters took the field.

"But, with those four monsters…" Yusei started.

"You catch on quick Yusei, see my knight tunes up all four of my monsters to you know who," I said darkly with a smirk.

"Two Evil Thorns plus what else?" Leo said counting out the levels on his fingers.

"Dark Verdure," Luna continued, also puzzled by my move.

"Equals Black Rose Dragon," Jack finished.

"I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon! Next I activate the equip spell Thorn of Malice! This gives my dragon a little power boost. I remove my Evil Thorn from play I can forcefully switch your monster to attack mode and changes it's attack points to zero. Go Black Rose Gale!" I shouted as my signature monster's vines shot out and grabbed Shield Warrior.

"And now that Shield Warrior is helpless, Black Rose Dragon attack!" I shouted as My dragon shot the very sharp thorn vines at Yusei's monster.

"I trigger the Realized Defense trap card! If my monster has more defense points then attack points I can switch it to defense mode! And since my monster is a better guard then attacker I can make the most out of a sticky situation," Yusei said watching as his monster was freed from my monster's grasp.

"Don't let that stop you Black Rose," I said darkly.

"But your Thorn of Malice equip spell won't let you destroy a monster in battle," Yusei said as the vines attempted to thrash his monster.

"That's true, but since my dragon's attack points are greater than Shield Warrior's defense points you're still gonna get slammed with damage," I said as his eyes widened in surprise.

(Yusei: 2300)

"You may have saved Shield Warrior from a major thrashing, but the Thorn of Malice still weakens his attack and defense abilities. I end my turn," I said.

Two more scratches appeared on Yusei's face. I hope he'll forgive me…

"My move… urg, I reveal my trap! Reinforced Truth! By not battling this turn this card allows me to summon a monster from anywhere in my deck with less than 1000 attack points and I choose Speed Warrior! And next I'll bring out my favorite tuner monster. Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed and Shield Warriors! Take flight! Stardust Dragon! I end my turn."

"I don't want to hurt you Yusei…" I said realizing that he was in a lot of pain.

"It's okay take all your anger out on me," he called out to me.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, sympathy showing in his expression.

I smile at Yusei's sacrifice for me. Maybe he does love me. Who knows?

"Go forth my mighty beast! Slice away at Stardust Dragon!"

Several of my dragon's thorn covered vines flew at Stardust Dragon and one towards Yusei. It whacked him very hard considering the sound of the scream.

(Yusei: 1800)

"Let's do this! I place one card face down and end my turn."

He smiled.

"Yusei I can't do this… I can't stand hurting you…"

"Do you feel any anger left?"

"No, not at all… please end this…"

Yusei used a trap card to double Stardust Dragon's attack points and it can attack again. I fell to the ground. Yusei came over and knelt next to me. I started crying.

"Aki, you and your parents have a lot of catching up to do, but we signers could use you around too, what do you say? Will you fight with us? Will you take a stand alongside your friends?" he asked me while holding me in his arms.

"You got it Yusei…" I said smiling up at him, tears in my eyes.

He smiled, I did too. Rua cheered. He and Ruka came running over to us.

"See Aki? It's just like Yusei said we're all bound by our marks!"

"It's true these marks connect us, we share a destiny, you and I," he said just as a famous poet would.

I smiled even more. That, made him sound sexy.

"Aki I'm asking you to trust me, to call me a friend," he said.

I stood up and walked up to him.

"Like I haven't already…" I said gazing into his eyes.

He hugged me.

"I figured that," he said with a smile.

And just like that, the smile that just melts me takes its rightful place on Yusei's mouth. I lean upward and plant my lips on his but only briefly. A shocked impression crossed his face then disappeared when a smile crossed his face.

I turned towards my parents.

"I forgive you now don't start crying, please I've had enough disappointment for one day."

"Okay… bye Aki my little rose."

I stared after my parents with my jaw open slightly. Everyone looked at me.

"What is it Aki?" Yusei questioned.

"She called me a little rose…" a pissed look crossed my face again, then I shook it off. They all started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I shouted.

"Yes it is!" Rua manages to say through his endless laughter.

I felt a growl rise in my throat and I summoned Black Rose Dragon from behind my back. Black Rose Dragon appeared behind Rua and the rest of them stopped laughing, but Rua keeps on going with his laughter. A smile spread across my face, and I glanced at Yusei. I saw him smiling at me. I blushed and turned back to Rua who is still laughing hysterically. I told my dragon to put its head right next to Rua's so when he opened his eyes he'd see her. Sure enough he opened his eyes, saw my dragon and screamed like a little girl. We all started laughing.

"It's not funny!" he shouted.

"Yes it is!" I called back "Learn anything?"

After a while we all went to Goodwin's mansion. Mina and Yusei led me into a room with a few big screen computers. Mina showed me a few files of kids like me from the Arcadia building. I saw a child destroy a steel column with a fireball spell card, then the same kid being shocked by a generator. I looked away.

"Don't worry the child isn't in any pain, he's actually creating that electrostatic force field with his telekinetic abilities. We found his file in the Arcadia building. Apparently Sayur was a master manipulator who took in duelists with powers like yours and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear," Mina said.

'_Could it be true? Was Sayur really doing that to people? Was Misty telling the truth'?_ A shocked look spread across my face and stayed there. Yusei looked over at me with a calm but worried expression, but I didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry Aki, this must come as a shock to you after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayur was one of the bad guys," Mina said while poking a few buttons on her keyboard.

She walked in front of me and showed me a screen.

"The true purpose of his arcadia movement was to create an army of psychic duelists that he could use to try and take over the world. It's all right here. He was using you," she said as she showed me my own profile.

I turned and ran out of the room and sit down at one of the tables. '_How could you betray me Sayur?'_ I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching.

"Aki…" a male voice questioned.

"I can't be mad at Sayur, Yusei… he offered me a home when no one else would take me in, so he used me. I guess I used him to feel safe… and despite what he's done I'm sad…" I started.

"I'd be worried if you weren't…" he said.

I looked up at him. He sat down across from me and took my hands in his.

"You have a good heart, that's why we all came here to help you out. It's not about all the psychic powers, but who you are as a person. There was a goodness I felt in you when we first dueled that's why I wanted you as a friend," he said squeezing my hands gently.

He stood up. I stood up. We hugged and I heard everybody else walk in.

"Great they're back…" I muttered under my breath.

I heard Yusei chuckle. I pulled back and turned around with my eyes closed. I opened them and my eyes turn blue. I saw a vision of the future, showing Yusei in pain and it seems like it'll happen later on today. Then a vision of darkness appears and I see Martha falling off the roof of an old building during Yusei's duel with Roman. I fell to the ground, on my knees I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around with my eyes still blue. I hear him gasp.

"Aki your eyes…" Yusei started.

"I know… it happens a lot…" I replied.

"What's happened?" Rua asked.

"Right now I can't see anything but the future and it's scary for all of us…" I said shrinking away at the thought.

Yusei stared at me in astonishment, so did the others.

"So wait you're telling us that you can see the future?" Jack said.

"And the past too…" I replied.

I stood up and looked at everybody, then I blinked my eyes and I could see again.

"My powers have increased and I've been given more abilities…Don't ask please…"

"We won't." Yusei said eying his friends.

I really want to tell them everything about me, but not yet.


End file.
